cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Shogun Jr
Xavier Marcellus Shogun Jr (born June 23, 1995) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently wrestling on the Independent Circuit, where he performs under his real name. |birth_place = Hampton, VA|resides = Hampton, VA|names = Xavier Shogun Jr|height = ? ft ? in (??.?? m)|weight = ?? lb (?? kg)|billed = Hampton, VA|trainer = ??|debut = ??}} Early Life: Xavier Marcellus Shogun Jr was born June 23, 1995, in Hampton, VA. Xavier is the son of Denise Cutchins and his Military Father Xavier Shogun Sr. Xavier was one of 4 kids on his mother’s side "Denise Cutchins" and the first born on his father "Xavier Shogun Sr." side. Xavier parents split up when he was 2 years old he moved down to Oklahoma City, OK, with his father (Xavier Shogun Sr). Growing up he lived with his grandmother and his father. Xavier Jr was moved around state to state a whole lot when he was a kid, because his father was wrestling for different companies, so they were always traveling from state to state. Shogun Jr was home schooled majority of his childhood. As he entered high school he attended Southeast High School in Oklahoma City, OK, where Shogun first officially attended a public school. He was so overwhelmed that he tried out for every sport in school. He became Mr. Athlete of the Year in his Freshman year playing Basketball, Football, Baseball, Weightlifting, Soccer, and Track and Field. He had a scholarship for every sport, his Senior year he narrowed down to three sports. That following year he was pronounced Mr. Oklahoma of Bodybuilding, Football, and Basketball. Professional Wrestling Career: Brown always knew he wanted to be a wrestler, after watching and witnessing his father in the ring many times. Shogun asked his father if he could train him to become a wrestler. Shogun asked for helped from a guy to begin to train to become a professional caw wrestler, under his father school in Oklahoma City, OK. His classmates none other than his best friend Marcus Casanova, his spouse Angelina Fuego, and his twin brother Malik Sigma, they gave their blood sweat and tears into becoming a wrestler. Shogun also got guidance from a certain person named Blake Harnage, after they encountered over Twitter where they were going back and forth about gloating themselves, they became friends, and they are closer to brothers. Shogun made his debut on the Independent Circuit, he first stopped at Honor Championship Wrestling (HCW) where he became the HCW European Champion on his first night. He also met a friend named Durag Jones they were on the rise and there tag team name was (Urban Gladiators), they were good partners but branched off because they wanted to build their own legacy. He also was working for a company called New Generation Wrestling (NGW) where he became the NGW Extreme Zone Champion on his first night in a tournament. He eventually got the called to start at Empire Wrestling (Premier Wrestling Network) and appeared on BIG SHOWS you can say Shogun is on the Horizon for amazing things. He eventually joined a faction which was called Kingdom with the likes on Gregory King, James Mendoza and King Carter they all live by one code "We Are A Family". Personal Life: Shogun is a Military kid. His father served 4 years in the United States Navy where he was stationed in Norfolk, VA. Shogun has one child with his wife, Angie Shogun (Angelina Fuego), they named their son Juelz (born August 23, 2018). In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** (??) '?? ** '(??) '''?? * '''Signature Moves: ** (??) '?? ** '(??) '''?? * '''Nicknames: ** "??" ** "??" * Entrance Themes: ** "??" by ?? Championships and Accomplishments: *Honor Championship Wrestling HCW European Championship 1 Time New Generation Wrestling NGW Extreme Zone Championship 1 Time Empire Wrestling Royal Crown Championship (1 Time, Current) Global Creation Alliance GCA Ultimate Ladder Briefcase Winner On The Rise Wrestling OTR United States Championship 1 time External Links: